Priscilla Northwest
|pets = Unnamed dog |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Having good looks Being rich |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Pacifica! What did I tell you about that dress? The theme is sea-foam green, not lake-foam green!" }} Priscilla Northwest is the vain wife of Preston Northwest and mother of Pacifica Northwest. History Season 1 She and Preston are mentioned by Pacifica in "Double Dipper," when she invites the people at the party at the Mystery Shack to come to an after-party on her parents' boat. In "Irrational Treasure" she celebrates Pioneer Day with Pacifica and her husband. They pose together for a family photo after the opening ceremony, and later she and Preston both laugh at a comment Pacifica makes to Mabel before going home. Season 2 In "The Golf War," Priscilla and Preston are seen at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt with Pacifica, and they stand by as she insults the Pines family. They later bring Pacifica back to the minigolf course for her competition against Mabel, reminding (and pressuring) her to win. They do not stay to watch because they have a party to attend. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she reprimands her daughter for wearing the wrong color dress to the family's "practice dinner." When the ghost makes it's presence known, she hides under the table with the rest of her family. During the party, she greets the guests alongside her husband. When Dipper manages to capture the ghost, she shows a small amount of gratitude, having the butler shake his hand. When the ghost escapes, and starts turning the guests to wood, Priscilla joins her husband in their panic room. She later watches as her husband fails to stop Pacifica from letting the "common folk" in. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of her from Northwest Mansion Mystery is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," she makes a very brief appearance in town while she is with her family, as Dipper flies over the townsfolk. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Pricilla witness her husband's face be disfigured by Bill. Personality Priscilla Northwest enjoys being wealthy and takes pride in being married to a descendant of Nathaniel Northwest, the alleged founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It appears that she and Preston are as snobbish as their daughter, and support her being rude to others. She is also very vain, and takes great pride in her looks and appearance. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it is revealed that she follows her husband's commands and shares a similar disregard towards others by allowing Preston to psychologically abuse Pacifica to make her follow commands. She also has a strict view towards etiquette. Appearance Priscilla Northwest has long light brown hair that seems to go in every direction. Her nose is just like Pacifica's, although it points down instead of up. She wears pink lipstick and has a slightly aged look on her face. Her face seems very artificial, with stretched, over-sized lips that take up most of the lower half of her face. She is seen wearing a long red, white, and blue dress, as well as matching earrings, and a feather in her hair on Pioneer Day. In "The Golf War," she wears a cream and green golfing outfit, with a heart on the shirt, green cap and shoes, and diamond earrings. Later on, she wears a burgundy dress as she prepares to go a party. She always seems to be smiling widely. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she wears a sea-foam green dress with pearls, gold bracelets, diamond-shaped silver earrings (the same ones from "The Golf War"), and black shoes. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Priscilla Northwest is the only character aside from Mabel who debuts a new outfit in each of her appearances. *All the currently living Northwests have the first initial of P. ru:Присцилла Нортвест Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Northwest family Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Females